Moments In Time
by Star Josherson
Summary: AU. Having second chances can have its consequences. The most interesting part is that their memories come in the form of dreams and neither knows if it happened for real or not. Whether this is a good thing or not, depends on them. Drabbles. Time-travel.
1. Prelude to the End

A/N: Don't ask where all this started, 'cause I don't know how to explain it. All I know is that wisps of whispers have been coming to and fro in a short time in the form of sentences. It's like a faraway muse that comes and goes, but I know where it's headed and I know its ending from the very beginning.

I've seen only brief mentions of time travel for few stories around the One Piece fandom, but I haven't seen more stories revolving around the concept. I will start with a member of the crew that first comes into mind or by the order in which they joined, it depends.

It with utmost pleasure that unveil this story to all of you! Without further due, enjoy!

Plot/Summary: AU. Having second chances can have its consequences. The most interesting part is that their memories come in the form of dreams and neither knows if it happened for real or not. Whether this is a good thing or not, depends on them. Drabbles. Time-travel.

* * *

Prelude of the End

It starts as an offshoot idea, more like a joke and as time keeps passing it starts becoming as the synonym of something impossible. But this is _them_ and there's nothing impossible they haven't faced or done. Time travel? _Bah, that's just fairytale theory, a myth based in a bunch of numbers and equations,_ some say with a sniff of disdain.

However, none of them listen and never stop working for the impossible task. Be it little or a lot of contribution each member of the crew contributes to this constant job. It's their last chance, their last hope to save that boy in the Straw Hat from those tired jaded eyes that don't hold the same sparkle anymore. It's not the same anymore. Their first mate might be a good temporary captain while the first recovers from his wounds, but he isn't _him_. He isn't the one who cheers them up, who can make their day and who _can_ lead them come hell or high water.

He's seen too much, _they_ have seen too much. It's their last opening to save _him_, save _them_ from their impeding deaths. Their ship has been ambushed by the World Government many a time and they have become victorious every time, but _this_ time Fate _isn't_ on their side. _This_ time they are ambushed and there's no way out. This is it and there's nothing _they_ can do, except hope and pray that their plan works.

.

.

.

"_Canons are ready,_ they announce. Buster call _is_ ready to obliterate the rebel pirates that dared to challenge the World Government. And _if_ any survivors are found, let it be hoped that is the archaeologist who holds the secret of the forgotten civilization. Let it be wished that the cyborg survives too for he can be used as an emotional tool of torture, which shall lead to confession. Let it be that the navigator…

The old man sights, stares and waits. Let it be that all survive for the sake and sanity for many a man and women inside those ships that hold their loyalties to _them_, even if they don't say it aloud. Let it be that _his_ grandson, his _real_ one makes it alive and live another day to set sail the roaring seas of the Red Line.

_Aim,_ comes the order. He clenches his fists, never daring to look away from the pirate ship. He _is_ waiting for something, anything, a miracle to happen. Because this is _their_ thing to do and _everyone_ knows this.

_Point,_ continues again the order. Nothing happens, but he isn't looking away. It _will_ happen he's sure it will. Everyone is expectant that _they_ will get away once more and continue with their life changing adventures around every place they go and touch.

The man in charge can't stop smirking triumphantly at the pirate ship and he wishes he could squeeze the arrogant lowlife's neck. _Any last words, Mugiwara no Ichimi?_ He taunts, his arrogant smirk never leaving his face.

.

.

.

On the bow of the pirate ship _Thousand Sunny_, the boy with the straw-hat stares ahead and stands defiantly, his coal eyes shining with the engulfing flames that have started on their own accord on his ship. He's mortally wounded and he's very tired, but he'll be dammed if this will be _his_, _their_ last. The arrogant man has asked him a question and he intends to answer accordingly. His head inclines and he laughs a triumphant grin of his own.

_O' course, I do,_ he answers, looking back at his crew the grin on his youthful face never fading. This will be his last official order as _their_ captain, until the day they meet again. He turns his face to look at the man and he shouts for everyone to hear, _Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook… Next time… Let's give 'em hell!_

.

.

.

_Fire,_ comes the last order. Blast after blast comes from the ships pounding and covering the pirate vessel in hellfire. There's no survivors, there's no bodies to bury. What only remains are the last peculiar words of the captain, _**Next time… Let's give 'em hell!**_

And none of them know how true they will be…


	2. Franky I

A/N: I appreciate the reviews, the add to alerts and favorites. Thanks guys, it means a lot! To those who are confused, it'll be explained further in the story in the form of hints. This story is a big giant puzzle piece that you have to put together. You have to look for the underneath of the underneath and read very carefully and thoroughly. I hope this helps!

The following drabbles take from Franky to Luffy exploring their P.O.V.'s. At this point in time, Luffy is seven years old. Without further due, enjoy! ^^

* * *

_Franky_

.

.

.

He doesn't know how to quite explain it. Flashes of memories he didn't _know_ he had, strange dreams that keep _nagging_ him, _clawing_ in the back of his mind, things he _knows_ he _should_ know, things that _have_ to be changed. But he doesn't know _how_ or _when._

All he can remember is the full-blown laugh of a boy in a Straw-hat and the determined thoughts of a man in steel. _Save Tom-san,_ it says. _Live for them, build your dream ship and never give up, even if it's the easiest thing to do._

And he laughs not knowing why, 'cause that definitely sounds like something he _would_ say, it sounds so familiar and yet he can't remember a bit. Nonetheless, he prepares, _always_ having a wistful smile he can't quite place, _feeling_ a fondness for the sea like never before, _wishing_ for the day he meets _them_ again and sail to the seas once more.

.

.

.

* * *

R&R


	3. Zoro I

A/N: Sorry, I've been taking too long to update, but I'm currently re-watching One Piece from the very beginning due to the fact I know the latest things, but I don't remember most of what happened on the very beginning. Therefore, as I progress of watching the crew's backgrounds and childhood I shall be writing this story. My updates will be sporadic at best and when I have the actual time to do so. I'm very thankful to all of you for adding me to your alerts, reviewing and waiting for me to update.

Without further due, enjoy!

* * *

_Zoro_

.

.

.

He's not surprised, not in the slightest when he wakes from what seems to be the same horrible nightmare of burning in hellfire and feeling the comfort of the people he has started to consider his _nakama_, despite the fact he's never met them before. He doesn't understand why the same reoccurring dreams come to torment him every single night or why does he have the nagging feeling that there's an impeding event he should stop.

The green-haired boy shakes his head and tosses on his bed trying to find his sleep again. He'll figure it out tomorrow, but there's something he can't quite forget and it's _his_ captain making a promise. No, it's _more_ than that. It's not a promise, it's a fact that it _will_ happen. And he can't help but smirk at the promise, because he looks forward for when _that_ day comes.

Though, there's one thing left in his mind as he drifts to sleep on a peaceful slumber, _'I wonder what he'll say when he meets me and __**her**__."_

.

.

.

* * *

R&R


	4. Nami I

A/N: Not everything is as it seems.

* * *

_Nami_

.

.

.

She dreams of a future where Belle-mère dies for her and Nojiko, and where she sacrifices her freedom for the sake of her village swearing she won't let those close to her die _ever again_. But that's ridiculous because Belle-mere _is_ here and she's _alive_. So she dismisses that dream as a nightmare, because her mother would never die and she won't let it.

The next dream is rather odd, she sees how a boy in a straw-hat calling her _his nakama_ frees her village and how after that she has all these kinds of adventures with the people she has started to feel an extra surge of warmth deep down in her heart. They're all unique and each has their little quirks, _her, another woman and their boys_. There's something about them, something special, different and she wishes she could meet them for real.

This dream, however, feels almost real and she almost swears it is, because there _he _is _again_. It's the man that killed his mother and he's going to do so again, but she won't let him this time. This time she runs and tries to tackle her mother as best as she can never thinking, never stopping to wonder of the repercussions.

She never hears the decrepit man laugh and howl in amusement, she never hear the shouts and the screams calling for her nor the click of a gun. All she feels is the never-ending pain as she falls, her eyes closing shut and hearing the voice of that young boy in the straw-hat, _Are you willing to put your life in the line?_

And she smiles apologizing to the images of the _nakama _she dreamt of, because she knows, hell, she's certain she won't be seeing them again.

_Gomen nasai…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

R&R


End file.
